


Teach Me How to do Eyeliner

by queenmyking



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmyking/pseuds/queenmyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I really want to put eyeliner on Michael like that one time during the TMH tour and so I wrote about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me How to do Eyeliner

“Hey baby, remember when I wore makeup for the last show of the Take Me Home tour?” Michael asked from the recliner across the room.  
“Yeah, I loved it. It was a bit sloppy though. Why?” I replied.  
“Yeah, the boys did it. But I want to do it again for the show tonight.” My face lit up and he chuckled at my reaction.  
“Are you asking me to help you? You know this has been a dream of mine, Mike, oh my god please say you want me to teach you how to do eyeliner.” He laughed and nodded his head, not taking his eyes away from his phone. “Yes! Thank you thank you thank you.” I got up from the couch to sit on his lap. I sat across him so my legs dangled over the side of the recliner and my arm rested around his shoulders. “How do you want it? Do you wants wings? I’m really good at wings. Do you want smudges? Do you want a crayon or liquid eyeliner? Or just black eye shadow? Or maybe colors?”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don’t know what any of these words mean. I’m just going to let you handle it,” he leaned up to place a soft kiss on my lips. “We have to leave in an hour so we might as well start now. I still have to make my hair look good.” I laughed and got up from his lap, grabbing his hand to lead him up the stairs to the bathroom.  
“All right, so I have a bunch of different eyeliners,” I said pulling them out of my makeup bag.  
“Why do you have so many? Doesn’t it all do the same thing?” He asked as his eyebrows scrunched together.  
“Oh, don’t be silly. These are all very different and do many different things. You know my usual wings? I use two or three different types of eyeliner to get them that way.”  
“Okay well wings are too girly and I’m trying to be punk rock so no wings please.”  
“Are you sure? You’d look so pretty,” I said with a smile. He rolled his eyes and pushed the liquid eyeliner out of my hands.   
“What about how Pete Wentz used to do it?” He asked.  
“We would use a crayon for that. I have three different crayons. Take your pick.” He scanned them all individually and chose his favorite. “Good choice! The blackest of the black.”  
“That’s what I want!” He said excitedly.   
“Since your eyelashes aren’t black, I’m probably going to need mascara as well but I’ll use the kind that doesn’t make you look ‘girly.’”  
“That’s all I ask,” he grinned and sat down on the toilet. “Let’s do this!”  
“Okay so first I’m going to put some on your waterline. I do this every day so I promise not to poke you in the eye.” I used my thumb to pull down his bottom water line so as not to get it in his eye. I felt his hands grip the back of my thighs and squeeze. After I finished I pulled back and he smirked at me. “Squeeze your eyes together,” I ordered.   
“Why?” He asked.  
“It’ll transfer the liner from your bottom water line to the top water line.” He did as he was told and I placed a sweet kiss on his lips while his eyes were closed. He pulled on the back of my thighs forcing me to steady myself with my hands on his shoulders.  
“This whole thing is weirdly arousing,” he whispered with fire in his eyes.  
“Just wait ‘til I’m done,” I sighed against his lips. I kissed him again before standing straight back up. “It’s gonna look hot as fuck, babe. Stay still and look up.” I got the crayon again and made a thick black line on each lash line. “Look down.” His eyes moved down and I saw his mouth form a smirk. I rolled my eyes and drew the lines on both his eyelids. “All right, look at me,” I ordered. His eyes met mine and he noticed the blood rush to my cheeks.   
“What?” He asked with a cheeky grin.  
“Nothing,” I lied. “Look in the mirror.” He stood up and stood next to me to look at himself.   
“Damn, baby. It looks so good. I look like Gerard Way!” He said loudly. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me in close. His lips crashed onto mine so hard I could feel it in my toes. He pulled me but he kept me close. “What were you blushing for earlier?” I snaked my arms around his waist and smiled.   
“I have kind of a thing for boys who wear eyeliner,” I looked down, embarrassed.  
“Oh really?” He teased. “Maybe I’ll wear it more often then.” I looked up at him and he licked his lips.   
“Only if I get to help,” I said leaning up to graze my lips against his.  
“Of course, baby,” he said quietly against my lips before backing me up against the wall.   
“You look so good, Mike,” I murmured running my hands through his bright red hair. He grunted and pressed his body against mine. “We don’t have much time before we have to leave,” I sighed.  
“We better be quick then,” he smirked and pulled me upstairs.


End file.
